


The Magic of Deceit

by erickadracula



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Treason, Trials, True Love, Unrequited Love, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erickadracula/pseuds/erickadracula
Summary: After the waves and turbulent anecdotes that had developed in the Legacy where she met Drac and going to Transylvania to begin her new life, she is involved in an unexpected situation that delays her wedding plans. Apparently everything was going normally in the life of Ericka Van Helsing and overnight, she has to rethink her life and protect her reputation.





	1. Prologue

   It was a dimly lit enclosure with walls lined with grimy-looking stones and cobwebs decorating the chandeliers and columns of the place, she could not deny that it had a similarity to the hotel where she lived and where she had been very happy for a few days.

  
   The decoration was austere, but some portraits remained hung almost completely worn by time, that place should have more than 400 years of existence easily. If only the walls could speak...

   The space was crowded with monsters of different conditions located in the stands. Some acquaintances, and others she had never seen in her life.

  
   There was an atmosphere of bewilderment, a general murmur and everyone was whispering while observing her, and pointing at her as if she did not exist, rather, as if she existed but was not worth offering some kind of respect, however she had to tolerate that and kept her composure, with her hands firmly attached to her knees and inflating her chest trying to prove self-control, she only hoped that all of this would conclude as quickly as possible. She could not deny that she was overwhelmed and that some known faces showed repudiation and anger towards her which did not improve the situation and made it even more disconcerting.

   Strong oak doors were open widely and suddenly, a deadly silence was made in the room, seconds later everyone stood up immediately, forgetting what they were discussing and showing absolute respect. It seemed as if the atmosphere had dropped a few degrees in temperature and that the lights had dimmed even more.

   The judge took his place in a ceremoniously way on the stand. He wore a long black velvet robe that was rather like a cape. He was extremely tall and had an intimidating face, purple skin and his eyes were red, as if they had been injected with blood and his jaw seemed locked. He had not stopped seeing her for a second and she had trouble breathing without feeling bullied.

   The silence remained in the room, the alertness was felt in every millimeter of the place and for a few seconds, occasionally the judge deflected his gaze in the direction of Dracula, who sat in one of the stands with eyes full of anguish while being accompanied by Johnny and Mavis who showed sorry faces.

  
   She could notice at first glance that the judge was a vampire, he should have been the same that Drac told her about some days ago when this madness began. The monsters' court was reigned from centuries ago by them and they had absolute control, although they generally did not participate in irrelevant judgments or those that were related to humans, but this was an exceptional case enough to draw the attention of all of those that were in special boxes at the top inaccessible to all.  
They could not miss the trial of the human fiancée of Count Dracula himself, the most famous and revered vampire, who had been accused of murder in the first degree by Harry Three-Eyes Smigel and not only that, she could be found guilty of having planned a genocide that could have ended the life of more than two thousand monsters among other charges that had been presented, as extortion, smuggling and kidnapping.

   The session was going to start and even with the judge's gaze on it, she dared to look at the only person who cared to believe in her, Drac.


	2. I

   The Court entered into session with the hammer's dry blows that made her look back at the front with a shock. The lawyers gathered in front of the judge and began to discuss things that could not be heard, while they nodded, moments later they both returned to take their place near the victim and the defendant. 

   At any time she would be called to the podium to give her statement, and everything would be resolved, she had evidence, she had witnesses, she had the people who be able to judge her by her side,  she had Count Dracula himself fighting fervently at her side. This could only be a misunderstanding, everything had been arranged before going to Transylvania and yet it was not.

   Turning to see where the prosecutor was, who was in charge of defending the interests of the victim, she saw him, with an apparent afflicted face and with a handkerchief near one of his eyes. It was the first time she saw Harry from the cruise, that greenish being and full of tentacles to which she had only exchanged words a few times. She did not understand the fact that he, precisely him, accused her, while more affected monsters existed that they could accuse her but did not. Or maybe she didn't know, this was all very confusing. A few days ago she was receiving guests at the hotel and learning to manage it next to her beloved, adapting to her new life. Everything was too good to be real, she would start from scratch, she would have new beliefs and could learn to love and trust, but sometimes life has other plans while you’re doing yours.

   These new plans included her being tried for crimes she did not commit and others of which she did and felt regretful, in an archaic court with laws that were not hers and she had no idea how the procedure was and could only trust her lawyer, who had been hired by her fiancé. A distant relative of him for centuries who knew the laws by heart and knew how to fight fervently, just like her. 

   The Judge rasped as if it were necessary to be noted, since his arrival the attendants had not said a word and kept their gaze fixed on him.

    “The victim, the defendant and the lawyers, come forward. This case is a murder in the first degree against Mr. Hydraberg and Miss Hydraberg, among other serious accusations such as attempted genocide between the community, extortion, smuggling and kidnapping." Reading the charges in a few pieces of old parchments, as if the technology were not allowed.

   In the stands for the first time since they had closed those oak doors, the monsters murmured and repeated those same things in a scandalous way, pointing at her again and looking at her with horror and contempt, while Drac was only allowed to deny that nodding with the head horrified and staring down, as if he had been struck by a stake. 

   Johnny had risen abruptly and was about to allegate when Griffin and Frank were next to him and had to cover his mouth, they were all enraged, indignant but could not worsen the situation, many of them were witnesses and had to stay calm.

   Drac, watching his precious angel being judged by those atrocities, felt as if his heart was broken. He had a hard time controlling himself and yet, she had asked him to have faith, to remain calm and he could not break that promise. He still remembered those blue eyes that contained tears asking him to be strong and the words of his friends, especially Frank’s:"We have to show their innocence in any way possible, we will get to the last consequences if necessary, but first you have to contain yourself, you can not make if more difficult for her brother"

"Ericka Þrúðr Van Helsing, please come to the stand " with a rough voice the prosecutor made her pass. When the audience had heard her surname, it howled and crazed in unison but were immediately silenced by blows of the hammer and especially by that scarlet look of his lordship. The surname Van Helsing was known and feared among all the monsters, being regarded as the first public enemies of them.

   In spite of feeling her joints numb and the tension on her body, she tried to head in the most elegant way possible with her head held high and with an expression full of serenity. No one played with her and got a way, she repeated herself that as a mantra to help her retake her courage in front of that raging audience.

   She was approached by what looked like a Bible, which should be an old text that was that would govern them and next to it there was a sharp dagger-shaped stone that seemed to have Egyptian hieroglyphic writings on it, she did not comprehend its function and from the podium she looked askance at Drac to take courage and again, she had her eyes before the prosecutor who was a vampire with big beard and slightly smaller than her.

   "Put your hand on our supreme law and repeat what I'm going to say " He said in an imperceptible way for other people"then make your offering, with this sacred dagger, you have to make a horizontal cut on your right wrist, not too deep but enough to shed a little blood upon the law" She looked at him with bewilderment but affirming and placing her hand prepared to recite those words.

   “Do you swear to tell the truth and only the truth and nothing but the truth?” 

   "I swear" with a sound and clear voice.

   “Do you swear to make your offering before this court?”

   "I swear "

   Ericka rolled up the sleeve of her blouse and took that dagger, heavy and with a strange texture. Bringing it closer to the wrist she proceeded to make the cut, she did not need much pressure to see her blood flowing in the thin line she had drawn with it.

   Someone then approached to remove the dagger in a tray of the same material and moved away ceremoniously, while the prosecutor told her to turn the wrist so that the blood could pour.

   At the top, the vampires could be seen showing interest for the first time and articulated some words, again inaudible to the others, but it was the first time they were disturbed or showing some slight change of expression since the session began.

   The strange being who had taken the tray had returned, taking her wrist and pouring a liquid that felt like burning and wrapped it with a bandage so the blood could stop running. With a slight smile she thanked him.

   One of the lawyers approached her side, circling around her like a bird of pray and looking up and down. No doubt many of them should be pleased that at last one of the Van Helsing’s was caught in their nets. She could see it in his eyes, he would bring her down, he would not show neutrality so she would have to be careful of her words so that they would not be easy prey for distortion.

"Tell your version of the story..."

 


End file.
